


Serendipity

by theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, De-Aged Tony Stark, Don't copy to another site, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Peter had had a crush for the longest time. He's been able to keep from acting on it until his dad ends up de-aged as a teenager.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> My first Starker Exchange gift. For @cipherstarker  💗 Who also gave me an amazing gift in return  ☺️
> 
> Note: Ending was abrupt D: I was planning on adding a second part to this so yeah eventually, that’ll happen
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/181362717253/starker-fic-serendipity))

Peter was thinking about what to cook for dinner when he got home to the Tower. He expected to find his dad either working in the lab or taking an impromptu nap somewhere. Tony tended to sleep weird hours, always had, even when Peter was younger.

What Peter didn't expect was to find Steve Rogers there with Pepper. Steve normally only came by to talk about Avengers business so seeing him there was a surprise.

“Hey, guys,” Peter cheerfully greeted as he set his backpack down. Maybe Steve was just visiting? Maybe Peter was in denial?

The chatter abruptly fell silent once they noticed his arrival.

“Peter–” Steve's tone only raised Peter's hackles.

“What happened to dad?” Peter instantly demanded.

“Nothing bad, just something went wrong,” Pepper tried to assure him.

“What?”

She bit her lip. “Doctor Strange would be better able to explain, but he already left to look for an answer.”

“He said something about working with Tony,” Steve stepped in. “Something about a spell reacting poorly and well, Tony got the brunt of it. He’s resting in the bedroom–”

Once Peter heard where his dad was, the teen started making his way there.

“Peter! Wait…!”

He ignored them. The only assurance he needed was that of seeing his dad and making sure that Tony was okay.

Peter burst into the master bedroom, careful to avoid slamming the door. His arrival still managed to surprise Bruce, who had been sitting next to his dad's sleeping form.

“Peter?” Bruce turned to face him, but Peter didn't pay him any attention. He stepped forward, relieved, and then abruptly stopped once he caught sight of his dad.

The figure on the bed wasn't his dad. That was a boy, a teen around Peter's age and what–?

Behind him, Pepper and Steve had caught up. A large hand settled on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

“Yeah, so...” Steve said behind him, “the spell de-aged Tony... We think he might be seventeen.”

Peter came closer, disturbed but highly intrigued. He carefully studied the sleeping teen's face and knew without a doubt that it could be no one else except his dad. Just younger, a lot younger than what Peter was used to.

Tony's face was smooth as it lacked the infamous goatee he was known for. His hair was also dark and thick, not a hint of grey. It was just a bit longer than how his father normally styled it. There were no wrinkles, not even a hint of a line on his face. Just smooth skin all over.

“Weird…” Peter murmured, but seeing his dad like this was fascinating.

“He looks exactly like he did when he was younger,” Pepper commented..

“Well, technically, he is younger so…” Bruce mumbled in response.

Then a horrible thought came to Peter and he honestly didn't even want to think about it, but he had to know.

“Is he… Does he know he's my dad…?” Peter questioned. His voice was steady, but he didn't know how he’d react if his dad didn't even remember him.

Surprisingly, Bruce chuckled which immediately set Peter at ease.

“Yeah,” the older man answered. “That was one of the first things he said when the spell stopped regressing him. Peter's gonna kill me.”

Peter was relieved, but he had so many questions… Bruce, who was used to both Peter and Tony's inquisitive nature, was already expecting it.

He stood and turned towards the waiting boy. “I came when they called me to check on him. So far, there doesn't seem to be anything abnormal, but Tony felt fatigued shortly after he stabilized.”

“That's… That's good, at least,” Peter said thoughtfully.

They talked for a bit longer, but beyond what little information they had already shared, they were just as much in the dark as Peter.

Pepper was the first to leave. Steve eventually followed suit, promising to return in the morning. Bruce was anxious about leaving, but Peter managed to convince him to go. This was beyond any of them and he felt bad for Bruce wasting his time.

“Okay, yeah, okay,” Bruce reluctantly agreed. “Call me if anything changes, okay? Or even if you need someone around.”

The offer had Peter smiling in gratitude so he nodded along. He walked Bruce to the elevator and once the doors closed, he was alone.

“FRIDAY?” Peter called out after realizing he hadn't heard from her the entire time.

“Yes, Peter?” FRIDAY instantly replied.

“Is Dad really okay?” he asked timidly.

“My scanners indicate that he's in top physical shape,” she told him. “Brainwaves also indicate that he's currently in a REM cycle.”

“Okay, good…” Peter murmured.

Dinner was ages ago but Peter didn't feel particularly hungry. Instead, he returned back to where his dad was sleeping. He crawled into the bed, still wearing his jeans and hoodie and curled up right against Tony's side.

He spent minutes or hours staring at his father's youthful face. He found comfort in the familiar features like the set of Tony's eyes and even the slope of his nose. But he also found himself fascinated by the differences, like how smooth Tony's face was and how soft and full his lips looked without the goatee to frame them.

His dad was his age. About his age. Tony just looked so… young. And handsome… and so…

Peter buried his face against his dad's arm, eyes squeezed shut because he was having weird thoughts again. He had them sometimes and still struggled from time to time, knowing that this attraction to his own father would never be fulfilled.

They had always been close though. Just not close enough that Peter would ever willingly divulge that he had a crush on his own father.

He was surrounded by soft blankets and laying next to the only person he ever felt comfortable with. It soothed him that Tony still smelled like himself. Or maybe it was just the room and the blankets that retained Tony's scent.

Either way, Peter drifted off into sleep. The last thing on his mind was fervently hoping that his little crush wouldn't come out while this entire mess was being handled.

 

* * *

 

Peter knew that he was having a dream but that didn't make it feel any less real. He's always had such a vivid imagination and in his sleep, his mind either gave him terrifying nightmares or the most exquisite dreams.

It was the sensations that were most prevalent in this one.

His body felt good and warm. A dull kind of ache had him gasping as a mouth covered his own in the dream. Coarse facial hair rubbed against his skin as he wrapped wiry but strong arms around his dream lover's neck.

_Don't stop, don't stop..._

Peter knew who he wanted it to be and here, in the safety of his dreams, there was no morality, no doubts, and certainly no fucks given. He had no control over what manifested though he could only hope… could only want...

Large hands roamed around his naked torso, clever fingers twisting and playing with his sensitive nipples. Those same fingers dipped low, caressing his taut stomach, the muscles jumping beneath.

He squirmed on his back, the sheets entangled around his legs. A lean thigh pressed against his erection and Peter groaned, gasping when he felt a hand cupping his aching cock.

In his dreams, his eyes were squeezed shut as he enjoyed the warm haze of pleasure singing throughout his body. He gave himself over to it, arching his back to feel the warm press of another body holding him down. His legs trembled when he felt those hands spreading his them apart, settling between his thighs.

Peter was naked now, clothes no longer necessary because God, he wanted to be touched. He ached for it, so much energy and need buzzing beneath his skin that he felt like he could break apart from the intensity. When he opened his eyes in the dream, a young version of his father was straddling him.

Peter reached for him and his father answered, pressing him down against the bed. Tony cupped the round swell of his ass with greedy hands, his own cock pressing up against Peter's and it was the best feeling in the world.

He was speaking but the words were lost. All Peter knew was need and hunger. The same desires made his father's eyes darken and when Peter took his hand, leading it between his legs, Tony's lips curved into a wicked smile.

Peter woke up with a gasp, thrashing beneath the covers. He had fallen asleep in Tony's bed, cuddle up against his father so he had a second of panic before he realized he was the only one there.

The teen sat up, grimacing over the state of his lower half. He couldn't really regret it though, it had been one of the best wet dreams he's ever had.

Still… Dealing with the mess was never fun. He was just glad that he hadn't been lying on his stomach or there would've been a high chance that the sheets would've gotten ruined.

He carefully got out of bed, glad that his dad hasn't been around for that. He didn't think that Tony would've teased him, Peter was a hormonal teen, after all, but he was still glad.

“FRI?” Peter croaked, voice rough from sleep. “Where's dad…?”

“Good morning, Peter,” FRIDAY greeted him “The boss is in the kitchen.”

“Is he doing okay?”

“I believe so. I've been closely monitoring him as requested by multiple persons,” FRIDAY replied. “Would you like the data sent to your Stark pad?”

“No, that's okay.” Peter shrugged it off. “It's not really my thing.”

He stripped off his clothes, once again grimacing over how his jeans and boxers stuck to his skin. His dad's room had an ensuite bathroom so he quickly rinsed off there.

Peter could have run back to his room for a change of clothes, but instead, he just grabbed a pair of sweats and a well-worn shirt from his dad’s closet. They had similar builds, but Peter was still the smaller of the two.

Tony, before physically regressing to a younger age, was just stockier with more muscles on his arms and legs. Peter loved wearing his father's comfy clothes because he always felt so small in them. The older man never seemed to mind either, but then again, Peter had been nicking his father's stuff for years now.

When he made his way to the kitchen, the sight of his dad standing there by the table had the same effect as last night.

Tony just looked so _young_ that Peter found it hard to accept that it was his dad. If he was just looking at Tony from the back or even from the side, Peter could easily mistake him for a classmate or upperclassman.

It was a mind trip.

“Hey, Pete,” Tony said when he noticed his son standing by the door. “You alright?”

Then he studied Peter's face and asked, “How angry are you at me right now?”

It was the warmth and fondness in the other teen's tone that helped reconcile the idea that this… this guy was still the same person, still Tony Stark. Still Peter's dad.

Without a word, Peter crossed the distance between them and dropped his head onto Tony's firm chest. His forehead pressed right against the other teen's sternum and Peter sighed in relief when Tony hugged without the hesitation.

“It really is you,” Peter murmured. He wrapped his arms around Tony's slim waist, ignoring the disparity over what his mind expected and what was the current reality.

“And I'm not mad,” Peter answered “Just… what are we gonna do?”

“Well,” Tony began to say then placed his hands on Peter's shoulders. He steered the younger boy towards a seat and gestured for him to sit.

“You're gonna eat breakfast first,” Tony said, “and I'll talk while you do that.”

Peter was more interested in the conversation, but he nodded anyway.

Tony normally took care of breakfast while dinner was all Peter's. So, while Peter munched away on his eggs and sausages, Tony filled him in.

“We're still waiting on the doctor to see if he has any clues,” Tony told him, “but in the meantime, it's been decided that Tony Stark will be visiting some SI branches outside the country for…” Tony shrugged in indifference, “whatever SI business Pepper comes up with.”

Peter's lips twitched in amusement. It wasn't the first time Tony has had to pretend to be somewhere else.

“And where will you really be?” Peter asked, curious.

Another shrug. Whatever the answer was, his dad didn't look too pleased. Even with his youthful demeanor, Peter found it easy to read him. “Just here. In the tower.”

“That doesn't sound too bad,” Peter mused, “you have the lab and stuff.”

Tony nodded in agreement but his expression was still somewhat displeased. “Yeah. Hopefully, I can distract myself.”

The other teen sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Any other time, I'd be over the moon to have so much lab time but it’s just–” a helpless wave of the hand, “–you know, the idea that I _can't_ leave. That's the annoying part.”

Peter took another bite of his eggs, chewing thoughtfully.

“Maybe I can stay home?” The teen offered, “Just call in and say you need me for an emergency or something.”

“Nope,” Tony instantly refused. “You're not skipping classes because of me. I'll be fine, kiddo. Really.”

Peter frowned but knew he wouldn't get anywhere with Tony's stubborn tone. He still worried over it but knowing his dad was staying in the country or staying in their Tower specifically… Well, Peter could treat it like any other day.

“Fine,” Peter pouted. “It's only two days until the weekend anyway.”

“Exactly,” Tony agreed with a smile, “I'll be fine, Pete, trust me.”

Peter grudgingly ended up going to school.

He didn't tell anyone about what happened to his dad, not even Ned or MJ. And when it was announced that Tony Stark was flying to Europe for the weekend, Peter just told them that Happy would continue bringing him to school. FRIDAY would supervise him and he had to check in with Pepper every day. Usual teen stuff.

It was only for the weekend, so no one really made a fuss over it.

That very first day, Peter was anxious to return home. When he did, nothing seemed to change. His dad was just a younger, more energetic version of himself. He was still elbow deep in grease and auto parts while restoring his classic cars. He was still the same rambling genius, whirling his hands around while playing with schematics.

He still featured in Peter's wet dreams, perhaps even more heavily than ever.

Tony Stark, as Peter knew him, had multiple facets to him. Peter had never dared to even hint that he might feel something more for his dad. Just looking at his DILF of a father, Peter knew Tony would never indulge in it. He was a loving dad and had always supported Peter. But this was… taboo.

Peter would never jeopardize the relationship he had with his dad.

But… With Tony looking like a teenager, Peter's mind was getting confused. All those familiar touches that Tony often initiated… A hand to Peter's shoulder, touching his hair, or hugging him from behind… Peter's hormones were going crazy.

It didn't help that Peter took the opportunity to sneak into his father's bed at night. Tony indulged him, probably thinking that Peter was scared of something happening to him. So while Tony was spooning him or holding him close, all with the intention of reassuring his son, Peter was reveling in the intimacy of it. He pretended it was something else, but never dared to think of what ifs in case his body reacted to it.

Sometimes he failed and he'd lie there in bed, his back touching Tony's chest and an erection that ached to be touch. His dad's hand would be lying limp on his stomach, just inches away from touching that intimate part of him. Peter had some dangerously filthy things in mind, but he never dared to indulge in them with his dad _right there_.

Whenever that happened, it was horrible. Peter was an aching, horny mess of a teen, but he'd endure it because feeling his father so close to him was worth all that. His dreams became even more vivid and surreal, a blend of reality and fantasy where his father would reach down and ease the ache between his legs.

Peter learned to ignore it. He just ended up jerking off more in the shower at home or the bathrooms in school.

They spent most of Saturday night working on tech. Perhaps it wasn't what other fathers and sons did, but that was their thing and Peter loved every minute of it.

Sunday night was spent watching terrible horror movies. Peter got to cuddle up right against his father, paying more attention to the rising and falling of Tony's chest than the screams from the TV.

If Peter could just have this, maybe it'd be okay.

Maybe he could shut out his feelings.

Maybe his dad would return to normal before Peter's overexcited body got any ideas.

After the weekend, there still wasn't any answer. Tony got gloomier and more irritable.

Peter rode out the mood changes, trying his best to ignore how much his body was responding to his dad's younger form. They endured a week of no answers, their father-son relationship straining but not buckling, from Tony's moods and Peter's desires.

It felt like this was their new routine.

Then, of course, that was when things changed.

 

* * *

 

Peter woke up in the dead of the night. He was sprawled on his side with a leg thrown over a pillow. His cock was hard, it often was, and for a moment, the boy thought that he had woken up on his own. That quickly changed.

There was something hot and hard pressing against his ass. With a jolt of shock, he realized that his dad's erection was insistently pressing up against him. With the way Peter was positioned, Tony's hips were fitted snug against his ass and his cock had managed to slip between his cheeks.

His jaw clenched tight, keeping the soft little whimpers he wanted to make locked behind his teeth.

Peter could only assume his dad was sleeping… In the past few days, they've slept in the same bed but this hadn't happened before. Peter normally woke up with morning wood and he assumed his dad did too, but Peter never woke up early enough to find out.

He clamped one hand over his mouth while the other gripped the pillow. Behind him, Tony sighed in pleasure, hips hitching forward to rub his hard cock against his son's ass. His dad's arms were wrapped around his middle and in the circumstance, Tony was holding him tight. His erection nudged and rubbed against him, using the round plushness of Peter's asscheeks as his own personal fuck toy.

Peter let him. He was more than willing to let it continue, even hoped that his dad would get off from just this… It was wrong for him to want it, but he couldn't deny his wants. The throbbing between his legs demanded his attention, but Peter was afraid that any movement could possibly wake his dad so he didn't dare move.

Instead, he laid there, letting the movement of Tony's hips gently rock him. And while he forced his body to remain loose and pliant, his mind was whirring in excitement, thoughts tripping over one another.

_Dad… Oh, God…_

_It feels so hot…_

_Want it inside me, wanna feel it splitting me apart…_

_Feels so hard and thick…_

_Want it, want it._

_I want my dad's cock inside me…_

_Want my daddy..._

_Daddy… please, daddy…_

 

* * *

 

Peter didn't know how long he stayed like that. He just knew that he didn't want it to end. It would eventually but if it had to, Peter wanted to feel Tony come… He wanted to feel all that wet heat splash all over his ass when his dad came.

God, he was so greedy… Just a week ago and he never would've thought he'd be in this situation. It was so close to some of his fantasies that he felt selfish wanting more and more even when this one desire was fulfilled.

And yet, Peter couldn't bring himself to care.

Caught in his own swirling thoughts of desires, Peter didn't care one at all that he lusted after his own father. If given the chance, Peter would take everything… He'd let the older man, his own father, take him, fuck him open and ruin him for anyone else… Breed him, fill him up with come…

When his dad finally came, Peter felt it. He cried out, couldn't help it, when he felt the surge of heat blooming between his cheeks. His dad groaned too, a sound that made Peter's ears burn in embarrassment even as he committed the sound to memory. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the harsh stutter of Tony's hips.

Peter felt it the moment Tony came awake. His father reared back suddenly, a shocked gasp that sounded louder than the soft little whimper that Peter had let slip.

“Pete?” His dad whispered.

Tony's voice sounded so shaky that Peter continued to feign sleep. He only opened his eyes when he felt the bed dip in one spot from Tony sitting up before he got up. There was the click of the bathroom door closing and Peter was left reeling over what had just happened.

His dad had basically just humped Peter until he came… The teen squeezed his thighs together, shuddering when his neglected cock twitched.

He was still so hard and his hand trembled where it was clenched on the pillow. His dad's come was soaking through his boxers...

Gingerly, Peter reached back and shuddered when his fingers encountered all that wet mess.

Was it so wrong if he…?

Peter didn't care. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and shuddered at the burst of salt and bitterness. His daddy's come...

He couldn't take it. Quickly, he stuck his hand in his boxers and wrapped trembling fingers around his weeping cock. Peter's breaths came out in a mix of sharp gasps and breathless moans. He barely touched himself, barely gave his aching cock two full strokes before he was muffling a cry against the pillow.

He came into his hand, quick and rushed but oh, it felt so good…

His mind felt drugged from the orgasm and he was barely able to tug his hand out. His come stained his fingers and in his situation, he couldn't get up, not when he was sure his dad thought he was still sleeping.

He licked it clean from his fingers, just as he had earlier with Tony's release. He preferred his dad's come over his...

The orgasm took a lot out of him because the next thing he knew, his dad was shaking him awake. It was Friday again and the last thing Peter wanted to do was leave his dad.

He wanted to see how Tony would react after last night. He rushed through his shower, wondering if his dad had wiped him down while he slept because he couldn't find any evidence of what happened.

It was real though. He felt energized and was even more cheerful than usual just knowing that.

Would Tony pull away from him? Peter wouldn't let him… Everything Peter had ever wanted was so close and within reach… But Peter knew, even then, that he had to tread carefully.

He decided, then and there, that they'd talk when he got home from class.

“Love you, daddy,” Peter told him, the endearment slipping by accident as he kissed his dad's smooth cheek.

Tony looked surprised for a split second before he shook it off.

“Love you too, kid,” Tony replied. His smile was a bit strained but even that didn't dim Peter's own beaming smile.

Peter was useless for most of the day. If Tony would've allowed it, Peter would have preferred to stay home. But as he went from class to class, he figured having some time apart would be good.

Peter has had time to accept the way he felt about his father… Judging by how Tony had reacted the previous night, his dad had most likely never considered it before.

Time would be good. It'd give Tony time to think and accept what had happened.

The teen was still eager to get home, rushing through the subway and bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for the elevator to let him into the penthouse.

The moment it did, he rushed inside only to stop dead in his tracks. His mouth went dry and any words he had to say completely died at the sight of his dad.

Tony was dressed to kill. He looked like sin with tight dark jeans, rips along the fabric that showed off tantalizing peaks his skin. Not only that, but they hung low on his hips and paired with the current shirt he wore, viewers also got a peek at his midriff.

Then Peter realized that Tony was lacing his shoes. Tony was leaving the Tower?

“What are you doing?” Peter forced himself to say beyond the dryness of his mouth.

Tony's head shot up, a flicker of panic in his expression before it smoothed out.

“I'm going out,” Tony said calmly. “It's Friday night and… and I thought I could do it. I thought the tech and whatever could keep me occupied, but it's not working.”

He tied off the laces with a vicious tug before straightening.

“I'm headed out,” Tony said firmly while Peter stared at him in aghast.

“You can't leave the tower!” Peter reminded him.

“That was for security reasons,” Tony shrugged and headed to grab his coat. Leather, of course, it was. “Tony Stark, last seen in Italy negotiating for contracts there. No one's gonna look for me here. And with how I look? I'd probably be mistaken for some Tony Stark wannabe anyway.”

Peter grabbed his arm, stopping the other teen was walking away. There were so many things he could bring up, so many reasons why Tony leaving was a bad idea.

“Don't,” Peter whispered instead. “Don't go, dad. Please, don't go.”

Tony's body grew tense, but he didn't shake Peter off. Instead, he turned to face him and the expression on his face was so heartbreakingly torn.

He covered Peter's hand with his own and squeezed it gently.

“I can't… I have to get out, Pete,” Tony told him sincerely. “This cabin fever is driving me crazy.”

“Is it really so bad?” Peter pleaded with him. “We can do something. Call Pepper. Steve. Something. We can visit the compound. Why are you…?”

Tony's shoulders slumped.

“You don't know what I'm going through,” Tony admitted. He sounded wrecked and conflicted. “These are things I shouldn't be mentioning to you but– God, it's like going through puberty all over again.”

Whatever it was that Peter was expecting, it wasn't that.

“What?”

Tony shook his head furiously but his hand tightened on Peter's.

“I’m just so…” He trailed off, lips clamping tight then he sighed. “I've been controlling it, Pete, I swear. But I don't think I can anymore.” He shuddered, “I-I… Hormones and shit, kid. You know the deal, but it's been a long time since I felt like this and…with this problem, I don't want to do anything I'll regret later.”

Peter had been quiet throughout the entire speech. He filled in the words Tony left unspoken, understood that Tony hadn't just regressed to a younger age, he was basically that age and experiencing everything that had to do with being a hormonal teen.

Peter licked his lips, treading carefully.

“Did you, um, take care of your .. problems before?” Peter asked carefully.

The look his dad gave him was so familiar that they both cracked a smile.

“Trust me, I have,” Tony sighed, “There's only so many hours while you're off to school. Trust me, I've thoroughly made use of them.”

The implication had Peter's breath catching and his fingers curled tighter on his dad's arm. Tony wasn't done talking though.

“It's not enough anymore,” Tony was saying, “I need… more. I think maybe if I find a partner, I can get rid of the itch…”

“I'll do it.”

Dead silence then Tony threw his hand off, aghast.

“What? No!”

But Peter wouldn't let it go. He didn't want his dad leaving and finding someone else to fuck. He stepped closer, crowing Tony against the wall.

“Let me do it,” Peter said so calmly. He stared into his dad's wide brown eyes and simply waited.

“Do you even know what you're offering, kid?” Tony asked in disbelief.

“Mhmm,” Peter hummed. “You just said that you're going through what's basically a second puberty. You're horny constantly, aren't you? You can't help it. You get hard at the drop of a hat and somehow, you've been dealing with it but you say you can't anymore. So you want to find someone to fuck.”

The way Tony's mouth dropped open drew Peter's eyes to his lips but he had to tear his gaze away.

“I want to do it,” Peter murmured, leaning close. “Let me do it, please?”

“Pete… This isn't…” Tony shuddered when Peter placed his hand on his chest, sliding it down until he cupped his dad’s growing erection.

“I can take care of you. I can give you what you need,” Peter murmured, “you just need to let me...”

Their faces were so close now, barely an inch between them. But as much as Peter wanted to erase that distance, he waited. He'd already pushed as much as he dared, he couldn't go any further. Not without his dad meeting him halfway.

It came as a shock to them both when Tony actually did. The other teen shuddered, the last of his defenses crumbling as his lips met Peter's.

“Tried to resist…” Tony admitted, eyes squeezed shut. His hand covered Peter's over his erection though and his hips had started moving, seeking friction.

“Please, don't… I don't want you to,” Peter murmured, nipping Tony's ear. The other teen shuddered, a surprised gasp falling from his lips.

Then it was a mess of mouths and hungry hands. Peter was dizzy with desire and the fact that he could do this… He could touch and explore, could do whatever he wanted and his dad was letting him... His moans echoed in the room and the best part was that Tony joined him.

“Mmm…” Peter moaned, one hand clutching Tony's shoulder while the other continued to rub over his growing cock.

“Ah…!” He didn't know which one of them cried out. They were lost in each other's touch and when Tony flipped them around, Peter gasped, shuddering as his back pressed against the wall.

A strong thigh pressed between his legs, nudging against his own hardening cock. Peter hissed at the pleasure, hands flying to Tony's waist as they started to rub against each other.

Their mouths remained connected, sharing deep, hungry kisses as their hips rolled together. Tony's dextrous tongue licked along his lips and the next time Peter moaned, it slipped inside.

There was no finesse to it. It was hot and heavy, needy moans giving away just how desperate they both were. The only time they stopped was to free their aching cocks.

Peter stared, awed, at the sight of his father's cock, so thick and intimidating looking with bulging veins all around the length. It was flushed an angry red, the bulbous tip already leaking thick drops of precome from it's slit. He felt almost embarrassed when Tony’s hand slipped inside his underwear, tugging his erection out into the open air.

Compared to Tony's cock, it lacked the girthy thickness that his father had. It was also a pretty pink, flushed like it was blushing.

“Such a pretty cock…” Tony commented in a soft murmured before he pressed his cock against Peter's.

“Dad…” Peter moaned, feeling mortified.

“It is though…” Tony murmured. “Such a pretty baby cock…”

His eyes were dark with a deep hunger that Peter has never once seen on his face. It brought questions to mind, but they were lost as soon as Tony started stroking their cocks together.

From there on, Peter could only hold on, trying his best to keep from coming too soon. Judging by the way Tony was stroking them, it seemed to be his one goal though, to make Peter come first.

Peter's fingers threaded in his dad's thick dark hair, tugging harshly as they pushed themselves closer to the edge.

This time, Peter came first. He shuddered and his dad held him upright, letting his shaking son cling to his body. Peter couldn't hold back as he came, spurting messily over Tony's cock and his hand.

Then it was Peter's turn to watch, his spent cock still dribbling come as Tony worked his own erection. The wetness of Peter's release helped slick Tony's thrusts as he rolled his hips, bringing himself off in no time.

They both groaned when Tony's load shot out, thick shots of seed spilling over his fist and Peter's spent cock.

In the aftermath, neither knew which of them leaned closer, but they shared a lazy, satisfied kiss.

“Fuck…” Tony whispered when Peter pulled away. “We really… need to talk about this…”

“'M tired…” Peter murmured in protest to which Tony sighed in agreement.

“Tomorrow morning then…” Tony compromised.

“Tomorrow…” Peter agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr 💗  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
